


Wolves kill Birds

by ElectronicStar



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Slavery, Violence, agduna, but eventual fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: Northuldra has been conquered. Many people died in battle and the rest were brought to Arendelle to work as slaves. And in all of this is Iduna, her hatred of all Arendellians is the only thing to keep her going, for she won't surrender even if everyone else did.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Kudos: 7





	Wolves kill Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Be patient with the next chapter, 'cause I'm not a fast writer.

Iduna was furiously cleaning the way too big windows. She's carrying a lot of anger around since 'that day' and would rather smash that stupid window into pieces! But she knew if she did he'll throw her into the dungeons again and let the soldiers beat her up into a bloody pulp.

Wouldn't be the first time...Her body was covered in different scars and bruises, most of them not only a day old. Her back had scratches from a whip, today she even had a black eye.

Oh, how she hated these Arendellians! Lying their way into their place, promising friendship, just to betray them, kill most of them -even her grandfather, who was their chief, and her father too- and locking the rest into the dungeons. After a while in the dark cells they decided to have them as slaves and forced them to work for them. It was either that, or death. Well, a slow death.

Her mother and aunt were with her and maybe it's because of them that she was still alive after all this time...

The Northuldra that were captured and enslaved weren't enough to fight back, too outnumbered by the enemy, so they had no other choice but to obey if they wanted to live. But was that really a life? They survived, but they didn't live. And the memories of her home, of their forest, slowly began to fade as well. It's been three years since they've been captured, but Iduna was still as rebellious as she was at the first day.

“Hey.“ Iduna jumped when she suddenly heard a voice behind her. She turned around to see the painfully oblivious and naive prince. Oblivious because he seemed to have no idea what his father did to them. But that's no excuse, he was just as guilty. The young woman didn't say anything and just went back to her work. “What happened to your eye?“ He asked, which actually sounded worried, but the Arendellians knew how to lie.

“Nothing.“ She mumbled, her eyes avoiding him. “I fell.“ Iduna knew that's a stupid excuse, but she still said it. Also talking with the prince was pretty much forbidden. Last time they beat the crap out of her for this, even though he was the only one to talk. Maybe it was because he didn't know better and the king didn't want him to know the truth. But as she said, no excuse. All Arendellians were bad and cruel people. All of them deserved the wrath of the spirits. But they've been awfully quiet for years...

“That doesn't look like you fell...“ He said, but she remained quiet. Then, to her surprise, he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the halls.

“H-hey!“ Just a moment later they were in his bedchamber. He made her sit on his bed, while he vanished for a second to get something. Then when he came back, he knelled on the floor and held a wet, cool cloth against her black eye. To be honest, Iduna didn't know what to think of this. That surely was just another trick.

“How does it feel?“ He asked pressing the cloth gently on the black spot. Although Iduna didn't answer and avoided his gaze the whole time. She couldn't deny that it felt nice, but there were other spots that hurt more, and even more will come.

And then, just on cue, the king appeared at the door. “Agnarr.“ He said, but then stopped when he saw her. The king glared at her and she couldn't help but shudder under that gaze. As much as she wanted to make him pay, she was just as afraid of him. “What is she doing here?!“

Iduna quickly looked away, an icy shiver went down her spine, when she thought about what other punishments she'll get now. He'd surely make her suffer till she wished to be finally dead. Wouldn't be the first time either. The prince stood between them. “I brought her here, father. She has a black eye. I just wanted to-“

“This is not your concern, son. Accidents can happen while doing their chores.“ Even with her eyes fixated to the ground, she still felt the king's glare bore holes into her. “Now go back to your work!“

Iduna gladly went towards the door. She really wanted to flee this situation, maybe try to stay hidden for the rest of the day. The castle had a few secret rooms that she used to tend to her wounds. But the prince stopped her. Holding an arm out to block her path. “Father, I want her as a personal maid.“ Both she and the king looked at him in shock.

“What?“ Said the king in disbelieve. “Why would you want someone as incompetent as her?“ He asked and for once she had to agree with him.

“You said I could choose anyone I want.“ Iduna couldn't see the prince's expression, but he sounded determined to get what he wanted. Disgusting. But on the other hand...maybe she could see her mother and aunt more. They're downgraded to maids, too. But Iduna was sure at least her aunt was still fighting, too. They've got the same temper.

“Fine.“ The king spat, obviously not pleased about this. Well, except that she might see her family again, she wasn't very happy with that either. “But make sure she's dressed as such.“ With that said, he went to the door. “And get ready, you're coming to the council meeting with me.“

When the man left the room, a big tension left with him. But not all of it. There was still the prince, and there was practically no time to relax or let her guard down in general. She's been like this, tense and on guard for three years. It was very tiring. It felt like having a permanent headache. Only in sleep could she get out of this, but it all came back when she woke up again.

The prince turned to her, but she still avoided his eyes. She knew, if she looked at him she'll snap. And if she snapped at any of the Arendellians this meant a day or two in the dungeons, physical punishment and of course no food. And Iduna already had two days without food and she'd really like to eat something today.

“I'm sorry...what's your name again?“ Asked the prince and she barely held herself back to raise an eyebrow. Of course he wouldn't remember anyone's names, but that he's apologizing for it was new...

“Iduna.“ She said loud and clear, since the last time she mumbled or replied halfheartedly she got a fist into her gut.

“That's a very beautiful name.“ He complimented her, that Iduna didn't accept. Who knew what he planned? “Uh, are you hungry?“ He asked then. It looked like he's trying to have small talk with her or something. Iduna shook her head, but her stomach betrayed her by growling loudly. The prince chuckled, much to her annoyance and then she was face to face with a wrapped piece of chocolate.

She stared at it with wide eyes, before daring to look up at him. He was smiling at her in a disgustingly friendly way. “Sorry, I don't have anything else right now.“ That guy always seemed to have chocolate with him. Whenever she or one of the others met him, he'd give them chocolate. Apparently to 'thank' them. But for what? For letting the king enslave them? “Go on.“

Iduna was hesitant. None of them ever took his 'gifts', they were all too afraid he'd poison them, so they all threw it away immediately. But this was so tempting now. And she was very hungry...“I know my father's very strict about anything...But I'm not like that. I don't mind if you eat outside these weird plans. I think they're really stupid anyway...“

He really was naive. She could hold on till she's allowed to eat. But she was worried they might poison the food. Even just to torture them more. Seeing that she was still not taking the treat, the prince unwrapped it and took a bite. “See? It's good.“ Iduna frowned. He wouldn't eat a poisoned chocolate, would he? “Say 'aaaahhh'.“

He's just fueling her anger now and she opened her mouth to say that she didn't want this and that he should get lost. But maybe it was good that she didn't get a chance to say it, as he just put the chocolate into her mouth once she opened it. Iduna looked away and chewed the chocolate. She didn't want to admit it, but it was amazing. If she could she'd probably just eat chocolate for a month. Or longer. “Is it good?“ He asked, and she just answered with a nod.

Iduna tensed up again, when the door opened. “Your Highness.“ Said an all too familiar female voice that made her look up instantly. At the door was her mother, dressed as a maid. Her mother looked just as shocked when she saw her. The prince noticed it.

“Do you know each other?“ He asked, before apparently taking a closer look. “Are you two related?“

“She's my daughter, Your Highness.“ Answered her mother and Iduna saw the prince's eyes widening.

“Really? I didn't know...“ Now that he had his back on her, Iduna could finally roll her eyes. Of course he wouldn't know. Her mother shot her a warning glare, which she ignored. “Uh, Álvá could you get Iduna some new clothes? She's my personal maid now.“

Her mother raised an eyebrow. “She is?“

“Yes. I, uh, just decided that. But if I knew she's your daughter...“ Iduna frowned at the exchange. She didn't bother to listen, but the way they talked with each other...it's like they're friends or something.

“And what about you, Your Highness? Shouldn't you get ready for the meeting?“ Asked her mother in an almost teasing way that made her chin drop to the ground.

“I'm old enough to dress myself, thank you.“ He teased back, and that shocked her to her core.

“Very well.“ Her mother took her hand and practically pulled her out of the room, since she was paralyzed from the shock. Iduna wanted to scold her as soon as they were outside, but she waited till they went into Álvá's room. “W-what was that?!“ Iduna practically yelled.

“What do you mean, sweetie?“ Asked her mother innocently, as she grabbed some maid clothes from...where the hell ever.

“I mean the way you spoke with him! You talked with him as if you're friends! What's going on?!“ In that moment Iduna was wondering who's the child of them.

“Sweetheart...“ Began Álvá and cupped her face in her hands. “I know you've been in big trouble until now. Maybe it's about time to...stop fighting.“

Iduna immediately pulled away from the soothing touch of her mother. “What?!“

“Iduna, nothing will change if you keep fighting. Whatever happens, we're still outnumbered and Runeard won't let us leave. I know you don't want to hear it, but I stopped fighting a long time ago. For the most time I'm just with the prince and he's nothing like his father. He doesn't even know what happened. You see, he's been traveling for two years and completely missed the events that happened here. I had enough time to watch everything and saw that even Runeard's lying to him so that he won't know anything about it.“

Iduna couldn't believe what she's hearing there. Surely the Arendellians did something to make her think that. “I don't believe you!“ Even if her mother was right about Agnarr being away for two years -she wouldn't know, as she spent most of her time in the dungeons and started working this year- that didn't change anything! That's no excuse! “Do you really want to live that way?! Locked inside? Serving some royals who think they're better than anyone? Murderous people who took us away from our home and killed dozen of us?“

Her mother sighed and looked away. “You sound like Yelena.“

“Good, at least one of us does.“ Her mother didn't react to it. Yelena was her aunt and should've been their new chief after her grandfather died. Iduna always admired her aunt's strength and leadership, maybe that's why they're both so similar. “There will be a way to get out of here-!“

“Iduna!“ The young woman went silent at her mother's outburst. “What can we do? Tell me.“ Now confronted with the question, she tried to think of something, but she couldn't get any realistic idea. “See? There's nothing we can do. And those who fight, will be killed. I've lost just as many as you did and I don't want to lose you, too. Don't you understand?“ Iduna looked to the ground. “Please. Don't let yourself get killed. I don't think I could handle loosing you.“

Iduna had no idea what to say. Yes, her mother was right, she knew it! But it still didn't make her lose hope that one day they could escape this hellhole. To be honest, Iduna never thought of any drastic measures. But now...“What if we just poison him and his brat of a son?“ She asked, but then was slapped immediately after it.

Her mother never slapped her before...“Are you even hearing yourself?!“ Álvá scolded, glaring at her. “If anything happens to him they'll blame us and then we're all gonna die!“

“No one will notice if we're leaving...“ Iduna tried, but it was no use.

“Do you know how many guards Arendelle has? Enough to see a bunch of us running away right after the king died!“ Iduna winced. Yeah, she knew her mother was right, but...Was there really nothing they could do? “Don't get any more crazy ideas, Iduna. Nothing you come up with will change our situation for the better.“

Iduna bit her lip. Her pride prevented her from giving up, but her mama was right. It looked like...they just had to keep surviving...


End file.
